Trapped Underground
by Emilie Dubois
Summary: Une nouvelle recrute entre dans l'équipe. Un an maintenant que Melina est arrivée, mais sa première année commence mouvementée. Derek x OC
1. Intro

**NOTE :** Welcome à mes nouveaux futurs reviewers et viewers. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Elle est basée entièrement sur un Derek X OC ! Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, donc je préfère la commencer maintenant, le temps d'avoir encore les idées fraiches. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Cet intro va me permettre d'intégrer le chapitre 1. Bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartienne pas sauf le méchant de l'histoire ainsi que Melinda.

**INTRO**

Je suis dans un ascenseur, en train de monter au FBI BAU, cet immeuble est si grand, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais m'arrêter. Je respire un coup et il s'arrête enfin au 13ème étage. Je sens la sueur commencer à perler mon front et l'arrière mon cou, les mains remplis de papiers.

Je sors de ce lieux, me dirigeant vers ce fameux bureau où l'on m'attendait de pied ferme. Je monte encore quelques marches, pour me trouver cette fois devant une porte, je tourne le plus lentement la poignet et me retrouve face à face à une «équipe, qui était assise autour d'une table. Tous me dévisagent. L'un des hommes étant assit se lève et vient à ma rencontre. Il me prend par l'épaule et me pousse vers ses camarades.

**« - Je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, déclare-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.** »

Je viens en un rien de temps de perdre ma langue, c'était la première fois que je rencontrais une telle équipe, je venais de sortir de l'école, après 15 ans d'études et de travailles là-bas. J'étais complètement lâchée dans la nature.

Une jeune femme blonde, grande, svelte s'approche de moi, constatant surement ma nervosité.

**« - Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'allons pas te manger, me rassura-t-elle. Je m'appelle Jennifer, mais ici on me surnomme JJ. Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Je... Je m'appelle Melinda, balbutiais-je, ne trouvant pas mes mots. **

**- Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. Et bienvenue dans l'équipe ! »**

Je m'incline pour la remercier. Elle m'entraine s'en hésiter vers la table ronde où ils sont tous installés. JJ me fait une place entre elle et un collègue. Ils font un tour de table pour se présenter. Celui qui se trouve à ma gauche est donc l'agent Derek.

**« - Melinda vient nous rejoindre dans l'équipe pour approfondir son expérience dans le domaine du profiler tout comme nous. Je vous demanderais donc de l'accueillir comme il se doit pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise. On a tous été dans le même cas qu'elle lors de notre premier jour mais on a toujours su trouver note place, donc faites-en de même, fit l'agent qui m'avais accueillit en premier, celui-ci avait l'air un tantinet sévère dans sa façon d'agir, mais s'était sûrement une carapace. **

**- Je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste à travailler, m'exprimais timidement.**

**- Mais pour nous c'est important que l'équipe s'entende bien avec tout le monde, même si nous venons de tous les horizons et que nous sommes tous différents. »**

Apparemment, il ne fallait pas que je contrarie monsieur à ce sujet-là, si ça lui tenait à cœur, alors je le ferais, et de toute évidence, je préférais également travailler dans une bonne ambiance, je n'en serais que plus productive.

Il allume un ordinateur et une personne apparait dedans. Encore une seconde blonde, mais qui n'a pas du tout la même corpulence que JJ et qui à l'air beaucoup plus folle, niveau goodies.

**« - Garcia, nous te présentons notre nouvelle recrue, Melinda, dit l'agent Hochtner.**

**- Oh, je suis ravie de te connaitre, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, sautant sur son fauteuil. **

**- Tu as de la chance, elle connait quelques petites choses en plus sur l'informatique, vous devriez vous entendre, ajouta Hocht'. »**

En effet, Garcia allait devenir une de mes meilleures amies et confidentes dans l'équipe. JJ était un peu comme une mère protectrice. Toujours là à donner des conseils entre femmes. J'avais retrouvé en Rossi et Hochtner des pères que je n'avais jamais eus. Morgan et Spencer étaient un peu comme des frères pour moi. C'était devenu un peu comme ma deuxième famille. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu rentrer dans cette équipe.


	2. Chapter 1

**/NOTE****/ **Merci beaucoup pour te review Mackenzy ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les choses sérieuses commencent. Tenue de soirée de Melinda mais en vert émeraude.

**/Chapitre 1/**

Ca fait maintenant un an que je suis au BAU, je me suis bien intégrée, ils me considèrent tous un peu comme une petite sœur. Je fais partie des plus jeunes, bien que je n'ai que 30 ans. J'ai passé plusieurs années à l'école, pour étudier le profilage, faire des stages et quelques emplois. J'avais postulé il y a un an et demi pour ce poste, j'ai passé six mois à faire les concours d'entrées, qu'ils soient physiques ou sportifs. Je ne suis pas une intelligente née, mais j'y ai mis toute ma motivation pour réussir à rentrer dans cette équipe, et j'en suis très heureuse.

Ce soir, nous fêtons ma première année tous ensembles, nous sommes invités chez Rossi, je l'en remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir prêté sa maison, pour accueillir tout le monde, mon appartement ne m'aurait pas suffit. J'ai promis à Rossi de l'aider pour préparer le buffet, Morgan s'est également proposé lorsque nous nous étions quitté avant de rentrer chez nous nous préparer. Il s'est même mit à disposition pour devenir mon chauffeur, n'ayant aucun moyen de transport à part le métro ou le taxi.

Morgan est d'ailleurs présent, devant ma porte, en train de m'attendre, il vient tout juste de sonner. Je lui envoie un SMS, m'excusant des quelques minutes de retard que j'aurais, n'étant pas entièrement prête. Je le laisse poireauté dans le couloir, le temps que je finisse.

Ca faisait depuis si longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie, je crois, que si je m'en souviens, ça datait de ma dernière promo, lorsque j'avais 24 ans. J'étais tellement prise par le boulot et mes derniers projets, j'avais besoin m'échapper un moment. Enfin prête, je ne fais plus attendre trop longtemps mon chauffeur. Je prends ma veste, et lui ouvre l'accès à ma vie privée, alors que je ne l'avais encore jamais fais pour aucun des membres de l'équipe depuis que je suis arrivée.

_**« **_**Tu es sublimes Melinda, complimenta Derek, me zieutant de haut en bas. »**

Je lui laisse le plaisir de me reluquer, j'aime les compliments, je suis une fille, c'est normal non vous ne trouvez pas ? Que celui qui n'aime pas les compliments, est un insensible. J'avais pour une fois, le droit de me montrer sous mon meilleur jour, pas en uniforme, pas en pantalon ou quoique se soit, ma féminité était comblée de sortir de sa coquille.

Arrivé à sa voiture, il m'ouvre tel un gentleman, lui, vêtu d'un costar noir, avec un nœud-pape, je ne peux m'empêcher de le toiser. Je monte, et il me rejoint côté passager.

**« - Tu sais que toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal du tout, avouais-je, tortillant mes doigts avec fébrilité. »**

Il se contente de me sourire.

Une heure de route, nous suffit pour débarquer dans le parking de la maison de Rossi. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des soirées ainsi chez les autres, si j'avais une maison comme celle-ci, je pourrais faire autant de fêtes que je le souhaiterais et pourraient inviter toute l'équipe sans me soucier de la superficie du lieu. Rossi nous accueil en venant nous chercher. Nous recevons Derek et moi de nouveaux éloges sur nos tenues, disant même que nous ferions un beau couple.

**« - Voyons Rossi, ne dis pas de bêtises, se défendit aussitôt Derek. Par où commençons-nous ? »**

Il nous emmène à l'intérieur de sa maison, nous laissant entrer dans sa vie. Nous pouvons voir que quelques photos de familles y sont posées sur des meubles ou sont accrochées sur quelques murs. Ma curiosité me pousse à examiner d'un peu plus près ses souvenirs sur papiers.

**« - Votre femme n'est pas là ? »**

Un silence s'installe, je le sens mal à l'aise face à ma question. Ais-je fais une gaffe ?

**« - Ma femme est morte il y a quelques années à cause d'une de nos missions, exposa tristement Rossi. »**

Je me sens gênée. Je savais bien au fond de moi que je n'aurais pas le demander. Je lui fais par de mon regret à ce sujet-là, me faisant pardonner, il accepte. Il nous montre tout ce qu'il reste à faire, cherchant un moyen de remettre une ambiance plus neutre. Je me charge de dresser la table pendant que Morgan et Rossi se chargent du buffet à boissons et à encas.

**« - J'espère que tu n'as pas mal prit le fait qu'elle t'a posé cette question ?**

**- Non, même si je m'y suis fais, ça reste juste encore douloureux. De toute façon, je savais qu'elle finirait par me le demander un jour où l'autre.**

**- Dis-moi, tu penses quoi de Melinda ?**

**- Dans quel sens ? Professionnel ?**

**- Vie privée. **

**- Pourquoi veux-tu avoir mon avis à ce sujet-là ? Je ne suis pas là pour la juger en dehors de son professionnalisme. »**

Ils s'arrêtent de parler de moi quand je passe récupérer ce qu'il me manque. Je prends le soin de prendre tout ce qu'il me reste à ajouter sur la table, verres, décorations, serviettes, comme ça je n'ai plus à faire des allers/retours, ce que je fais toutes les dix minutes. Morgan m'observe, faisant attention à ce que je n'entende rien à leur conversation entre hommes.

**« - Je ne te demande pas de la juger, mais de me dire si tu penses comme moi que c'est quelqu'un qui pourrait être stable en général.**

**- Je pense qu'elle l'est, mais elle a sûrement un côté insensible et elle n'est pas du genre à sortir tous les soirs comme tu le ferais. Tu t'intéresses à elle ?**

**- Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qu'en pensent les autres.**

**- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ce genre d'avis ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, j'essaie juste de la cerner. De toute façon, je suis toujours avec Emily. **

**- Tu la voies de temps en temps ?**

**- On fait de notre mieux pour cela, un coup je vais la voir en France, et l'autre fois elle vient me voir !**

**- Tu sais qu'elle ne nous donne pas beaucoup de nouvelles ?**

**- Elle a peur de vous déranger ou que vous preniez toujours aussi mal le fait qu'elle ne vous a pas dis tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas morte.**

**- Pourtant, ça date cette histoire.**

**- Tu la connais aussi bien que moi. »**

Je reviens au près d'eux, prétextant ne plus avoir à faire quoique se soit, en réalité, j'avais juste envie d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de me retrouver seule. Pendant que nous ne sommes pas en mission, je suis toujours en train de dormir ou sur des dossiers, je déteste rester sans faire quelque chose ou sans que je sois sans personne à qui parler. Mes années dans mes anciens travails et à l'école, je m'étais habituée à être entourée. J'ai passé trop d'années, vieille fille. Je ne voulais plus que ça recommence. Parfois, j'arrivais à faire des crises d'angoisses. Je sais que ce n'est que psychologique, mais certains évènements de mon passés m'ont fait devenir introverti, même si parfois je pouvais me montrer insensible, au fond, je suis tout le contraire, je manque tellement de contraire, je manque tellement de confiance en moi. Tout n'est que carapace.

Nous terminons les préparatifs, Rossi se retire, le temps pour lui de se changer et d'être plus à l'aise. Il me laisse avec Morgan. Ma bouche reste muette, ne sachant pas quoi dégoter comme sujet de conversation qui pourrait l'intéresser. Nous nous contentons de nous fixer tous les deux, sans prononcer un mot. Ça n'est qu'au bout de dix secondes, que je cède et finis par sortir dehors, pour attendre les autres, mal à l'aise, face au charisme de mon équipier. Je savais qu'il était bourré de charmes, mais pas au point de me troubler. Les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, je patiente, espérant voir les autres arrivés. Je ne me rends pas compte que Morgan continue de me contempler, accoudé contre un mur, près de la porte d'entrée.

La première voiture finie par pointer ses phares. Aveuglée par leurs lumières, je ferme les yeux, le temps qu'ils les éteignent. C'est Garcia et Spencer qui arrivent en premiers chez Rossi. Nous allons saluer, jusqu'au moment où l'agent Morgan me coupe dans mon élan et me devance tout en prenant le temps de me frôler.

**« - Non mais eh, dis, ne te gêne pas dis donc, râlais-je. **

**- Pardon, MADAME, je suis la VIP de la soirée, grogna-t-il, avec ironie.**

**- Mais elle l'est, c'est pour ses un an que nous sommes ici, Derek, objecta affectueusement Garcia.**

**- Excuse-loi, Baby Girl, fit-il, faisant sa petite moue d'ange, comme si, Garcia allait céder à son charme et lui pardonner. Il lui fait une bise.**

**- Tu as de la chance, je te pardonne, articla Garcia, heureuse du bisou reçue. »**

Spencer et Garcia finissent par me dire bonjour.

**« - Si nous rentrions ? Il fait frisquet ce soir, recommanda Spencer, se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. **

**- Allez-y, j'attends les autres, annonçais-je.**

**- Oh non, tu attends à l'intérieur avec nous, c'est ta soirée ma belle, lança Morgan. »**

Il m'agrippe par les épaules et m'amène vers le salon principal de chez Rossi. Celui-ci, ayant entendu une voiture, se joint à nous, habillé classe, mais à son aise. Par reflexe, je donne des coups d'épaules pour que Morgan enlève ses mains. Il le fait aussitôt. Rossi commence à mettre un fond de musique. Les hôtes manquants parviennent à parader dans le salon au fur et à mesure que nous patientons.

Tout le monde est enfin là, Rossi et Morgan commencent à nous servir le champagne.

**« - Rossi, tu as toujours su nous accueillir, constata Hotchner, levant son verre vers son vieil ami.**

**- Faisons d'ailleurs un petit toast, à notre recrue qui fête ses un an cette année, commença Rossi, remerciant d'un clin d'œil les louanges de son chef.»**

Tous lèvent leur verres remplit vers moi, me sortant leurs plus beaux sourires. Mes yeux font se posent sur chaque personnes présentes, montrant une certaine reconnaissance, face à la patiente qu'ils ont su me montrer au fil des mois. Je finis mon tour par l'agent Morgan. Ce dernier, me fait un clin d'œil et incline la tête.

**« - Nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir dans notre équipe, ajouta Hotchner. Nous espérons que tu restes le plus longtemps possible avec nous. »**

Je suis touchée par tant de générosité de leur part, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je prends le temps de leur faire la bise à chacun d'entre eux. Au passage de Morgan, sans que je n'y fasse attention, il me tient avec douceur le visage, j'en frissonne et détourne rapidement mon visage vers Garcia pour ne pas m'attarder sur lui. Est-ce un jeu de séduction qu'il était en train de tenter d'installer entre nous ou était-il tout le temps comme ça, aussi tactile avec les filles ?

**« - Si nous passions à table ? Exigea Rossi. »**

Nous acceptons tous cette idée, puis nous nous dirigeons vers le buffet de hors d'œuvre avant de passer au plat de résistance.

Au fil de la soirée, nous nous amusons comme des adolescents. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient gardé une âme d'ado fêtards. Le buffet vide, nous décidons de nous mettre définitivement à table. Spencer et Rossi font le temps d'une soirée les serveurs et s'en amusent en bafouillant quelques phrases comme s'ils en étaient vraiment.

**« - Madame, puis-je vous servir du caviar ? Dit-il avec sérieux, bien qu'au fond s'était ironique.**

**- Volontiers monsieur, ricana JJ. »**

Il ne lui sert pas du caviar, mais de la salade à l'italienne, car oui, Rossi nous avais concocté un repas spécial venant de son pays. J'étais gâtée, sachant que j'étais d'origine italienne également. Parfois même, pendant la soirée, nous nous échangeons quelques mots dans notre langue natale. Certains qui ne nous comprenais pas nous demander une traduction, mais nous nous en amusions en gardant pour nous nos traductions, le temps de les laisser nous haïr pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que nous nous dévoilons au grand jour, mais nos paroles en italien n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Nous avions donc droit à des **« - Ah, ce n'était que ça... » ** Ou à des **« - Ah OK ! »**.

Avant de passer au dessert, JJ et Spencer sont les premiers à se mettre à danser sur une piste totalement improvisée. Une chanson douce est lancée ( watch?v=Oa-ae6_okmg ), Hotchner en fait de même avec Garcia, il ne reste plus que Rossi, Morgan et moi, le trio de la journée qui ne se lâchent plus, ou presque. Blake revient des toilettes à ce moment précis et Rossi s'empresse de la faire tournoyer en couple à son tour. Encore une fois, je suis sûrement maudite pour que je me retrouve toujours avec lui. Je préfère les dévisager, plutôt que Derek. Ma tête suppliait un des garçons de mon «équipe de venir me chercher et de m'échanger contre l'une de mes cavalières, mais mes pensées ne furent pas exaucée. Le temps que je réalise que Derek m'invitait, j'étais déjà encerclée par ses bras musclées qui ne souhaitaient visiblement pas que je m'en aille vu la façon dont ils me serraient.

**« - Ne fait pas la timide avec moi, me murmura-t-il délicatement à l'oreille. »**

Ca voix grave et sa corpulence devait en faire fantasmer plus d'une. Je ne comprendrais pas que Garcia n'est pas cédée à un tel personnage. Je suis sûre qu'il usait de son sex-appeal pour en séduire plus d'une ou même pour le travail afin d'obtenir ce qu'il désire.

**« - C'est un trait de ma personnalité Morgan, argumentais-je.**

**- Allons, ne m'appelle pas Morgan, mais Derek. Nous nous connaissons depuis un an, finit le vouvoiement, continua-t-il, me faisant tourner à son rythme sur cette chanson calme. »**

Je me tus, lui en fait de même. Nous ne faisons plus qu'écouter la musique, une deuxième chanson retentit ( watch?v=9N-U8GHFEds ), je ne peux m'empêcher de m'éclater à marmonner les paroles dans un italien bien articulé. Ben sûre, au moment où la fille chante, nos regards se croisent. C'était comme une évidence.

Nos yeux établissent un contact, décidément, ils ne peuvent se résister. On me prend soudainement un bras. C'est Spencer qui nous interpelle.

**« - Pourrais-je t'emprunter Melinda ? »**

Il ne semble pas emballé mais il approuve quand même. Je suis soulagée de changer de partenaire. Garcia est contente, elle est avec son ami Derek. Je me sens étrangement, plus sereine, voyant que ce genre de regards que je croise, ne me troublent pas. Nous finissons sur musique beaucoup plus dansante, à la limite de la salsa en couple ( watch?v=2LaWgQmvRpE ).

Je me lâche, me laissant guider par mon partenaire qui sait parfaitement bien danser. Cette chansonnette italienne nous fait rigoler, remarquant ainsi que tout le monde sait très bien danser. Elle avait aussi le don de nous rendre joyeux. A la fin, nous nous félicitons de cette chorégraphie.

Nous retournons à table pour déguster le dessert que Rossi avait commandé pour nous. Il nous le ramena. Il avait l'air délicieux, on s'en léchait les babines.

Nos assiettes vides, nous aidons tous Rossi à tout nettoyer, nous congratulons sa soirée sous des applaudissements entièrement mérités. Il est maintenant l'heure de partir pour tout le monde. Je reprends mon chauffeur, les « adieux » fais. Nous sommes tous exténués.

Sur le parking de mon immeuble, nous nous arrêtons quelques instants le temps pour moi de me séparer de Derek.

**« - Est-ce que je te fais peur ? Me questionna-t-il brusquement.**

**- Pourquoi ? Hoquetais-je en levant un sourcil.**

**- C'est ce que tu me fais croire en tout cas quand je tente de m'approcher de toi !**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je. Je vais te laisser, je suis fatiguée. »**

Derek était déçue, il avait saisit ma réaction. Je n'étais pas prête à parler de choses qui pouvaient possiblement me contrarier et nous créer une dispute inutile. Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

Avant que je ne sorte de la voiture, il retient une de mes mains. Je me tourne vers lui.

**« - Quoi ? Râlais-je.**

**- Rien..., se résigna-t-il, me laissant partir. »**

Il part sans ajouter un mot, quant à moi, je rentre chez moi et me couche aussitôt, épuisée par cette journée riche en émotions.


	3. Chapter 2

_**/NOTE/**____Apparemment ne met pas tous les liens, comme par exemple j'en avais mis un pour la tenue de soirée de Melinda, je vous envoie le lien en message privée si jamais vous voulez le voir et si ça marche aussi de cette manière-là. _

_**/Chapitre 2/**_

Quelque chose me dérange dans mon sommeil, une sonnerie, une vibration forte. Je me réveil brutalement, détestant ce genre de chose. J'attrape rapidement mon téléphone, le nom de mon chef, Hotchner s'affiche dessus. Encore une nouvelle mission pour nous qui ne peut pas attendre demain je suppose. Je tente de prendre une voix stable et non brouillée à cause de la fatigue et décroche.

**« - Ouuuii..., murmurais-je difficilement. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait retiré ma voix tellement je m'entendais à peine.**

**- Il faut que tu nous rejoignes dès que tu peux au bureau, nous avons une affaire urgente de dernière minute à traiter, expliqua clairement le chef.**

**- Je ferais ce que je peux pour me déplacer !**

**- Essaie de demander à quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore arrivé. J'y suis déjà avec Garcia, Rossi.**

**- Je te laisse, sinon je vais arriver encore plus en retard si on ne raccroche as. »**

Je clos la conversation, lui raccroche à la limite au nez. Je pensais pouvoir avoir un minimum d'heures de sommeil, mais c'est raté. Mon portable vibre. Je reçois un SMS de Derek peu de temps après expliquant qu'il viendrait me chercher, n'étant pas encore partit de chez lui et sous les ordres de Hotchner. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix d'accepter, je n'ai aucuns moyens de transports à part le taxi, et ça coûte cher. J'en ai un peu assez de devoir dépendre des autres pour me promener dans la ville. J'accepte sa démarche volontaire et il m'annonce qu'il sera là d'ici 30 minutes. Je m'empresse de me préparer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Nous sommes au BAU, je trouve Derek courageux pour prendre le volant alors que notre sommeil a été réduit. Nous entrons en trombe, tout le monde est déjà présent, nous sommes les derniers à entrer. Ils ont la mine déconfite suite à la nouvelles qu'ils ont apprit.

**« -Veuillez vous asseoir, ordonna Hotch'. Rossi a reçu un appel disant anonyme indiquant qu'on avait kidnappé le fils de JJ et son mari. »**

Il affiche deux photos des portés disparus. Nous sommes tous désolés pour JJ, celle-ci se met à pleurer. Strauss essaie de la consoler.

**« - Nous ne savons pas pourquoi exactement il les a enlevé. Il a dit qu'il le rappellerait dans la matinée, nous devons donc attendre, explique notre chef. **

**- Que faisons-nous en attendant ? Demanda Garcia, les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Toi Garcia, tu vas commencer à chercher dans leur relevé de téléphone, bancaire etc... Afin de voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'anormal. Quant à nous, nous allons chercher dans les anciens dossiers non classé que JJ a clos. »**

Il sort de sous la table trois cartons pleins de dossiers sans réponses définitives.

**« - JJ, si tu veux te reposer, n'hésite pas à nous le dire, nous te donnerons volontiers un jour de congé pour respirer, annonce Hotch'. **

**- Non, je ne pourrais pas rester les bras croisés, pleura-t-elle. »**

_/Il est 2h du matin, la sonnette retentit chez les Jareau. Le père ouvre la porte, intrigué. Il voit un homme ensanglantée, suppliant de l'aider. Il hésite un instant avant de se lancer. Il aperçoit l'homme tenant un objet dangereux dans ses mains et qui le pointe vers lui. Il l'emmène à l'intérieur de chez elle, pendant que ses enfants dormaient. Elle s'empresse d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse à pharmacie, puis c'est le trou noir en quelques secondes, ressentant sur le coup avant de s'évanouir._

_L'enfant des Jarreau dormait à point fermé quand soudain, il entend la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas. Un homme qui n'est pas son père entre. Effrayé, il s'échappe de son lit. Voulant attraper l'enfant, celui-ci réussit à le lui échapper des mains lorsqu'il passe sous ses jambes. Il râle un coup et il se met à le chercher partout dans la maison. _

_Le petit Jareau se cache sous l'escalier où un débarras s'y est implanté. Il ne respire plus et ne bouge plus._

_**«- Où es-tu sale mioche ? »**_

_Il entend les pas de son ravisseur dans les escaliers, il se demande combien de temps il va pouvoir se cacher. S'assurant que l'homme ne soit plus dans les environs, il sort de sa parfaite cachette et par à la recherche de son père à l'étage supérieur. Il le trouve allongé, le visage en sang. Il le secoue mais il n'y arrive pas, sûrement trop inconscient à cause de la force du coup porté sur lui. _

_C'est là qu'une main se pose sur sa bouche avec un mouchoir, puis à son tour, il s'endort, manquant de respiration._

_L'homme transporte les corps dans sa fourgonnette et s'enfuit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur lui des fois que des voisins l'aurait aperçu./ _

Nous avons passés tout l'après-midi à chercher le moindre indice sur notre kidnapper d'enfants, en vain. C'est bredouille qu'une partie de l'équipe part déjeuner pendant que moi, je reste encore là, le nez dedans avec Morgan, Rossi, Hotchner et Garcia. Notre chef avait obligé JJ à prendre une pause, la voyant perdre patiente.

**« - Je ne comprends pas et ça a le don de m'énerver, grogna Hotchner.**

**- Nous finirons bien par trouver un indice, rassura Rossi. Aucun criminel ne nous échappe. »**

Hotch n'est pas convaincu. Il déteste quand quelqu'un ose s'attaquer à un membre du Bau, ils sont un peu comme ses enfants.

J'ai l'impression de ne plus lire les lignes dossiers, mes yeux souhaitent arrêter mais la tête me contredit et préfère continuer, se mettant à la place de cette pauvre JJ, je crois que j'aurais encore plus mal réagit qu'elle.

Le portable de Rossi cherche à communiquer avec son détendeur. Il le prend et le met en haut parleur. Plus personne ne fait un bruit.

**« - Re bonjour Rossi, dit une voix mystérieuse et grave.**

**- Que voulez-vous **

**- Minute, chaque chose en son temps. Êtes-vous avec vos collègues ? **

**- Une partie oui, affirma-t-il. »**

Le suspense est à son comble. Est-ce que le Jarreau allait bien ? Nous nous regardons tous un part un. Nous attendons surtout cette réponse.

**« - Bien. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, avoue-t-il. **

**- Laquelle ? **

**- Si vous virez définitivement l'agent Spells.**

**- Comment savez-vous qui est avec moi ?**

**- Là n'est pas la question. Désirez-vous revoir sain et sauf un membre de la fratrie Jarreau en vie ?**

**- Oui. Que devons-nous faire ?**

**- Je souhaite que vous viriez définitivement Mlle Spells.**

**- D'accord, nous allons le faire.**

**- Je cous rappellerais pour vous expliquer les marches à suivre. »**

L'homme anonyme raccroche le premier sur ces mots. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être virée à cause de ce genre d'affaire, je tiens beaucoup trop à mon boulot.

**« - Rossi, on aurait pu trouver un autre moyen que celui-là, dit Hotchner, désabusé. **

**- Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, se contenta-t-il de dire.**

**- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Melinda, ajouta Hotch. »**

Je suis tellement dégoutée qu'ils choisissent cet option juste pou ne pas prendre de risque. Je tenais à rester pour les aider. Je leur en veux de me laisser partir comme ça. Ça aurait été temporaire, le temps de l'enquête, je l'aurais sûrement moins mal prit.

Hotchner s'en va dans son bureau pour récupérer une feuille qui me la tend aussitôt avec un stylo. Ma main m'empêche de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je m'oblige à le faire. Ma signature est à l'image de mon était psychologique actuel. Totalement tremblante et désappointée. De son autre main, notre chef sort un carton déplié. Je vais devoir enlever complètement mes affaires de mon bureau, qui ne sera plus le mien et que quelqu'un prendra bientôt.

Je me dirige vers celui-ci, partant sans dire un mot.

**« - Je suis sur qu'il y avait un autre moyen Rossi, s'exclama l'agent Morgan.**

**- Ne prenons pas de risques inutiles, répéta-t-il simplement. »**

Lui aussi, au fond avait mal prit la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas encore osé exprimer son ressentit. Rossi retourne dans son bureau pour reposer la feuille dans un endroit sous clefs.

Je reprends toutes mes affaires sans exceptions. L'écran principal du Bau s'allume, laissant apparaitre Garcia.

**« - Hello y a quelqu'un ? »**

Personne ne lui répondit, elle fait le tour de la salle, cherchant quelqu'un à qui parler, et je suis là, toujours en train de ranger mon bureau.

**« - Que fais-tu Melinda ? »**

Je lève la tête vers elle les yeux remplit de larmes.

**« - Je suis virée Garcia !**

**- Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible. Pourtant hier encore...**

**- Hier s'était hier et là nous sommes aujourd'hui. Cette soirée en fait n'était pas du tout sous le signe de mes un an, mais de mon futur départ. Tout le monde m'a mentit.**

**- Je t'assure que non, le discours de Hotchner était sincère ! Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir un problème.**

**- Aucun, Hotchner et Rossi sont sûrs de ce qu'ils disent. »**

J'arrête notre discussion tout en prenant mon carton dans les mains après avoir vérifié que je n'avais rien oublié.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, l'humeur était à la fête. Un ancienne collègue qui travaillait ici avant moi, venait de croiser sa vieille bande d'ami. Tous étaient heureux et surpris de la revoir.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Spencer.**

**- Hotchner m'a appelé en urgence ce matin, sollicitant mon aide pour votre enquête et j'ai pris le jet aussi vite que j'ai pu, explique-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Nous sommes vraiment contents que tu sois là, s'extasia JJ. »**

Je suis prête. Avant de refermer la porte derrière mois du BAU pour la dernière fois, je remarque Derek en haut des escaliers où est placé le bureau de Rossi. Nous nous dévisageons un instant tous les deux avant que je ne décide de fermer définitivement cette porte. Voilà maintenant que j'étais dans le couloir qui me menait à ma sortie officielle du BAU. Je le longe quelques minutes. Je croise Spencer, JJ et une fille que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Je dois passer près d'eux pour prendre l'ascenseur.

**« - Qui est-ce ? Questionna leur amie en me voyant arriver vers eux.**

**- C'est Melinda, une nouvelle, révéla JJ. Elle est vraiment adorable.**

**- Pourquoi a-t-elle un carton dans les mains ? »**

Ils haussent les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus.

J'allais passer devant eux sans m'arrêter afin d'éviter toutes questions qui fâchent, Spencer m'interpelle et par respect je m'arrête.

**« - Que fais-tu avec tout ça ? Fit Spencer.**

**- Se sont mes affaires. Je rentre chez moi, je suis virée, soupirais-je.**

**- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Continua JJ, toute aussi surprise.**

**- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux plus rien savoir, râlais-je. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Je suis une ancienne du bureau, on m'a appelé en urgence pour une affaire. **

**- Celle de JJ ? **

**- Oui, confirma la concernée de l'affaire. **

**- Dans ce cas, vous allez être celle qui va me remplacer ici, bon courage. »**

Je m'enfuis pour ne pas laisser le temps à quiconque de me répondre quelque chose sur toute cette histoire. J'avais juste hâte de rentrer chez moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils me remplaceraient aussitôt, fallait croire le contraire apparemment. Comme quoi, dans ce monde on est remplaçable à tout moment. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant une fois arrivée à la maison ? Allais-je devoir chercher un autre boulot ? Est-ce que mon école pourrait-elle me reprendre le temps que je trouve quelqu'un chose d'autre de plus stable encore ? Je ne pouvais pas croire que ça ne se finisse si rapidement, pas après un an de fidélité dans cette équipe. C'est le cœur lourd que je rentre chez moi.

JJ et Spencer accompagnent leur amie au BAU. Garcia avait fermé son écran, Morgan était assit à mon bureau, n'en revenant pas non plus, trouvant ça trop énorme. Il mâchouillait un stylo à lui, réfléchissant. Aussitôt rentrés au BAU avec les autres, Derek se jette sur elle, dès qu'il la vit rentrer.


	4. Chapter 3

**/NOTE****/ **Chapitre 3 ONLINE ! J'ai du le réécrire deux fois tellement la première version ne me plaisait pas. Même là, il ne me plait pas assez, je suis un peu bloquée pour ce chapitre, mais j'en avais besoin pour l'avancement de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

**/Chapitre 3****/**

Deux jours maintenant venaient de passer et l'équipe n'avait toujours aucune option de posée sur les raisons pour laquelle ce criminel pourrait en vouloir à Rossi ou à JJ.

Emily était revenue dans l'équipe suite à mon départ prématuré. Hotchner lui avait expliqué les raisons de sa venue. Elle avait volontiers accepté de les aider.

De mon côté, je viens tout juste de sortir d'un entretien dans mon ancienne école qui suite à mes soucis particulièrement malheureux, les ont convaincus de me reprendre. Je recommence la semaine prochaine, même. À ma sortie, j'annonce officiellement la bonne nouvelle à Garcia. Elle est heureuse pour moi de voir que je réussis à rebondir malgré la misère du moment. Je ne répondais plus qu'à Garcia, ayant gardé assez confiance en elle pour lui accorder quelques nouvelles de ma part. J'en voulais encore beaucoup aux autres.

Derek et Emily sont au restaurant, Kesskross, un sublime trois étoiles qu'il a pu réserver en l'honneur de sa douce, après une longue fouille sans relâche dans la paperasse. Il avait eu de la chance qu'une table ce soir libérée pour eux car le service du soir était complètement plein à craquer. Les serveurs étaient déborder et ils mettaient plus ou moins 15 minutes avant de prendre une commande à chaque table et 10 autres minutes pour les servir, mais les deux amoureux n'étaient pas pressés, ils avaient une longue nuit de folie devant eux.

Rossi, lui était chez lui, en train de boire un scotch, posé sur son fauteuil en cuire, réfléchissant tout en ayant le fond sonore de la télévision pour lui tenir compagnie. Son téléphone le fait revenir à la réalité alors qu'il commençait à somnoler à force de se perdre au fin fond de ses pensées.

**- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- C'est moi...**

Il se redresse aussitôt et commence à faire les cents pas. Leur nouvel ennemi était en communication avec lui.

**- Ne cherchez plus dans vos dossiers et vos ordinateurs, vous ne trouverez rien !**

Devait-il le croire ou fallait-il que lui et son équipe continuent de farfouiller un peu partout ?

**- Je veux que demain, l'agent Spells n'est plus de logement de fonction à sa disposition et qu'aucune personne de votre équipe ne l'aide pour le couchage.**

**- Mais elle a besoin d'un logement !**

**- Je m'en contre fiche ! Faites en sorte également que ses comptes bancaires soient tous totalement fermés.**

**- Comment peut-elle subvenir à ses besoins si elle n'a plus rien pour vivre ?**

**- Je suis sûr qu'elle saura se débrouiller par ses propres moyens.**

**- Mais à ce train là, elle va dormir dans la rue et quémander si elle n'a pas de vivres. Pourquoi devoir lui faire subir de telles choses ?**

**- Ceci est une autre histoire.**

**- Quand est-il du fait que vous aviez dis que vous libèreriez un membre de la famille de l'agent Jarreau ?**

**- Je vous appelais aussi pour ça. Si vous suivez bien toutes mes instructions, je libère l'enfant demain à 19h à l'entrée du parc Trackes sur la 31ème avenue Charles Stocks, sans faute**.

Comme à son habitude, c'est 'inconnu qui raccroche. Rossi prévient aussitôt Hotchner afin de réunir toute l'équipe pour leur faire part du rapport et de la décision finale à prendre pour mon cas.

Au restaurant Kesskross l'ambiance était devenue froide. Derek avait juste questionné Emily sur le sentiment qu'elle avait eu en quittant le poste comme moi, et celle-ci, plus vive d'esprit, avait compris les réels intentions envers son homme.

**- Je vois que tu as su t'occuper pendant mon absence.**

**- Ne pense pas de cette manière-là, c'est totalement faux.**

**- Si tu veux te mettre avec elle, ne te gêne pas !**

Derek allait se défendre, mais leurs portables leur sauvèrent la vie.

Tous au BAU, Hotchner leur dicte leur mission pour demain et les jours à venir. Ils sont plus ou moins choqués de voir ce que le criminel souhaite échanger à la place de fils ou du marie de JJ.

**- Je pense que cet homme a perdu au moins une des trois faveurs, constata Spencer sur de lui.**

**- Tu as surement raison Spenser, confirma Hotchner. Ça nous réduit des centaines de possibilités sur ses agissements. **

**- Est-ce que le renvoi de Melinda est vraiment définitif ? Osa Garcia, sur la vidéo chat de leur ordinateur.**

**- Malheureusement il l'est, affirma Hotchner avec tristesse. J'ai également quelque chose à vous dire. Il vient de nous proposer une autre faveur en guise d'échange.**

Tous les yeux rivent sur lui, un peu comme s'il était maitre de la situation.

Il raconte en détails la conversation que Rossi avait eue avec leur homme un peu plus tôt.

**- Vous n'allez pas le faire pour sauver ma famille quand même ?**

Leur silence en disait long. Derek fit voler tous les dossiers qui étaient encore sur la table.

**- Vous êtes complètement fous !**

Avait-t-il lancé à son supérieur et à Rossi, fou de rage avant de partir se détendre dans le couloir.

**- Croyez-nous que nous ne lui souhaitons pas de vivre une telle situation, seulement nous n'avons pas le choix, attesta leur chef. Pensons plutôt au fait que JJ reprendra dans ses bras un des siens et qu'elle pourra enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles.**

La réunion terminée, ils s'éclatèrent à fouiner encore dan les archives pendant qu'une autre équipe analysait le possible comportement que pourrais avoir leur homme.

Hotchner en profita pour parler avec Derek sur la façon dont il venait d'agir. Il prit soin d'avoir bien fermé la porte derrière pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Il s'assit près de lui, il avait les mains qui lui cachaient son visage d'ange.

**- Pourquoi as-tu agis de cette manière ?**

Il n'en était pas sur, s'était comme si quelque chose le poussait à se comporter de cette façon.

**- Mais qui vous dis qu'il va vraiment vous redonner quelqu'un demain ?**

**- Personne ne le sait, murmura Hotchner.**

**- On est des profileurs, nous devrions le savoir !**

**- Il faut que nous tentions le tout pour le tout. On ne peut pas passer à côté de n'importe quelle proposition. **

**- Même s'il faut que nous perdions un de nos membres ?**

**- C'est un risque à prendre !**

**- Toi-même tu dis que nous ne devons prendre aucuns risques. Comment après ce type d'évènement on pourrait avoir confiance en vous si la prochaine fois cela recommençait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui vous dit qu'elle acceptera de revenir avec nous, si plus tard on le lui redemandait ?**

Derek avait entièrement raison, ils avaient peut-être réfléchit trop vite, malheureusement ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Hotchner n'avait aucuns arguments pour contrer la dernière remarque de son ami.

Hotchner et David sont devant chez moi, Morgan n'a pas préféré se mêler à eux. J'entends la sonnette retentir dans toute ma maison, alors que je suis en train de bosser sur mon ordinateur. Je me précipite vers ma porte pour leur ouvrir.

Je vois sur leur visage que quelque chose de grave s'est passé. Je deviens soudainement inquiète sur ce qu'ils peuvent bien pouvoir m'annoncer.

**- Pouvons-nous rentrer ? Demanda Hotchner, gêné.**

J'approuve et les laisse entrer, rangeant un peu tout ce que je trouvais sur mon passage pour ne pas leur faire penser que je suis quelqu'un de bordélique.

**- Nous avons une chose très importante à te dévoiler, raconta Hotchner. Crois-moi que ça n'est pas facile du tout comme situation.**

Je vis mal ce genre de phrases, je préfère que l'on aille droit au but, plutôt que l'on me fasse poireauté, surtout si je suis concernée.

**- Notre homme nous a sollicités pour un autre service.**

**- S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe.**

**- Eh bien, se racla-t-il. Il voudrait que tu n'es plus de logement ni d'accès à tes comptes bancaires.**

Je suis outrée qu'on me face subir tout cela. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de mots pour décrire ce que je pouvais ressentir en ce moment-même, j'avais l'impression d'être au fond du gouffre, dans lequel je ne pouvais plus m'en sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de plus pire ? Peut-être que pour lui, je ne touchais pas assez le fond. Pourquoi moi et pas cette JJ si elle est la concernée dans l'histoire ? C'est totalement incompréhensible.

**- Il vous interdit également de vous faire loger chez des amis, continue Hotchner, histoire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. **

Alors là, c'était le pom pom. Où est-ce que je dormirais ? J'ai passé toute ma vie à bosser dur pour justement éviter de finir à la rue, et là, en un rien de temps, j'étais sous la paille à cause d'un imbécile. Je jure intérieurement que si je le croise, il faudra qu'ils soient plusieurs à me retenir de ne pas le tuer. Si je supplie les autres membres de l'équipe, vous croyez qu'ils refuseront tous de me prendre avec eux le temps qu'ils coincent ce monstre sans cœur ?

**- Sachez que nous sommes sincèrement désolés, répondit enfin Rossi. **

**- Quand dois-je m'en aller ?**

**- Vous avez jusqu'à 18h, pour préparer le maximum d'affaire. Et pour me nourrir ? Je vais devoir faire l'aumône ?**

Apparemment, ils n'en savent pas plus que moi.

**- Pourriez-vous sortir, le temps que je prépare mes affaires ?**

**- Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour le faire vous savez ? Dit Rossi. Nous garderons les clefs avec nous, des fois que vous pourriez reprendre votre appartement une fois l'affaire clos.**

**- Pourriez-vous dire à mon banquier d'accepter au moins d'accepter mes futurs salaires à partir du mois prochain ?**

Je monte part faire ma valise, eux m'attendant dehors, pour qu'ensuite, ils puissent me mettre dehors. Je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester là où j'étais, de ne pas accepter ma mutation et ce nouveau boulot, rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé. En rangeant ma valise, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, j'avais réussis à me retenir, seulement la réalité me frappe à l'esprit quand j'empilai des tonnes d'affaires utiles dans ce qui me servira de moyen de survis.

Prête, je prends tout mon temps avant de sortir, emportant avec moi quelques photos souvenirs dont je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. Je n'osais même pas appeler le reste de membre de ma famille qu'il me restait pour qu'ils puissent m'aider. Si personne de l'équipe du BAU ne pouvait me loger, je n'aurais plus vraiment de moyen, en plus, il fallait que j'aille travailler la semaine prochaine. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, j'avais au moins la chance d'avoir un boulot.

Je quitte la maison, une fois que je sens que c'est le moment puis donne les clefs à Rossi, le cœur serré et les yeux humides. Ils rentrent dans leur voiture sans me dire un mot, me laissant dans ma misère. Je pensais qu'ils me conduiraient dans un endroit sur, qu'ils me diraient de venir avec eux ou chez une autre personne, mais non, je suis réellement livrée à moi-même.

En arrivant au BAU, ils ne dirent aucuns mots sur la possible réaction que j'aurais pu prise. Personne n'en parlait, j'&tais devenue un sujet tabou.

C'est enfin l'heure pour eux de récupérer une des victimes. JJ n'en pouvait plus tellement elle était heureuse de revoir un des membres de sa famille, elle espérait au fond que ça soit son fils, pour être sur qu'il soit en bonne santé, elle savait que son mari se serait débrouillé quoiqu'il arrive et que de toute évidence, lui aussi aurait voulu sauver son fils plutôt que lui.

Toute l'équipe attendait de pied ferme devant le parc, la SWAT était de la partie aussi. Les minutes passaient, toujours aucuns signe de vie des JJ manquant.

**- Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils viendront ? S'inquiéta Spencer.**

**- Il l'a dit qu'il l'amènerait si nous faisions tout ce qu'il nous demandait, douta soudainement Hotchner. **

Auraient-ils fait une erreur dans leur jugement ? Il était bientôt 19h, et toujours pas de signe de vie.

**- Faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous nous sommes fais avoir, lâcha nerveusement Hotchner.**

Derek se retenait de ne pas dire «un « Je vous l'avais dis » mais il le pensait tellement fort qu'Hotchner l'avait deviné lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. C'est bredouille qu'ils rentrent chez eux et mettent fin à cette journée de calvaire.

Hotchner rentre chez lui pour retrouver sa nouvelle copine et son fils qui est déjà endormi. Il la rejoint dans le lit conjugal. Il pousse un long soupire.

**- Mauvaise journée ?**

**- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je me sens tellement mal face à notre collègue, Melinda Spells. **

**- Que lui arrive-t-il ?**

**- Elle n'a plus de boulot, plus de logement à cause notre enquête.**

**- La pauvre ! N'y a-t-il pas moyen de l'aider ?**

**- J'aimerais, mais il a été claire, il ne veut pas qu'elle soit logé. Nous pensions qu'en obéissant à ses ordres nous récupérerions au moins le fils de JJ, mais il nous a mené en bateau et nous n'avons rien eu à 18h, à notre lieu de rendez-vous. **

**- Depuis quand obéis-tu à un criminel Hotch' ? **

Cette phrase raisonna dans sa tête toute la nuit.


	5. Chapter 4

**/CHAPITRE 4****/**

Il était tard, même avec ma montre, je perdais la notion du temps. Les heures me paraissaient des secondes, j'avais l'impression de mourir à chaque pas que je faisais, et pour couronner le tout de cette journée plus qu'exécrable, il se met à pleuvoir. Je n'avais pas de capuche, pas de parapluie, le mien était cassé depuis longtemps. Je me mets sous un vieux pont et me recouvre d'une couverture, puis me mets à appeler tous ceux qui pourraient m'aider hors famille, même s'ils ne peuvent pas me loger le temps d'une nuit.

Certains refusaient catégoriquement, prétextant qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Dans mes anciens collègues, la plus part me rappelaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas à cause de la mission mais que sans cela, ils auraient accepté de suite. D'autres s'excusaient d'être occupé avec leur moitié. Je n'avais plus qu'une chance, rencontré Derek chez lui pour le supplier. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra m'aider, il ne me laisserait jamais autant dans la mouise.

Je suis sur les marches d'escaliers qui mènent à sa porte d'entrée. Va-t-il me répondre malgré l'heure tardive ? Je fais trois fois ses marches le temps que je passe le cap d l'hésitation. Je pointe mon index sur la sonnette.

Il m'ouvre, torse nue avec une robe de chambre qui ne le couvre légèrement. Il est au moins plus présentable que moi, avec mes cheveux complètement dégoulinant d'eau et mon visage ruisselant.

**- Je sais qu'il est tard, je suis désolée d te déranger.**

Une voix de femme se fait entendre, et elle apparait derrière lui, en nuisette et chemise de nuit en soie. J la reconnais, je l'avais croisé la veille dans les couloirs.

**- Ha c'est toi, gronda-t-elle.**

**- Je... Je vois que je dérange, encore désolée, balbutiais-je, baissant la tête.**

Il regarda sa copine, celle-ci faisait non d la tête.

**- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, regarde-là, lança-t-il en me pointant du doigt. **

**- Tu as entendu ce que nous a dis Hotchner ? Nous ne pouvons pas lui donner un toit. **

**- Mais c'est mon amie..., protesta Derek, coincé dans son choix.**

**- Nous ne pouvons pas Derek, j'aurais bien voulu, mais c'est non !**

**- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, me claquant la porte au nez, sans que Derek n'est au le temps d'agir.**

Je reste sans voix. Mon dernier espoir venait de s'envoler juste à cause de cette ancienne. Je sentais qu'à la base, je dérangeais, mais je pensais qu'ils auraient accepté tout de même de me prendre, enfin de compte, rien du tout. Je reste sans abri, et la personne en laquelle j'avais le plus confiance, venait de me rejeter, même s'il désirait me prendre juste à cause de sa copine. Je reste quelques instants sur le palier, les mains sur la tête, n'en revenant pas.

**- Pourquoi tu as refusé ? Comme si ce qu'avais dis Hotchner était un argument valable, se fâcha-t-il.**

**- Si, s'en est une, répliqua-t-elle. Si tu veux qu'elle dorme ici, c'est fini entre nous !**

**- Nous y voilà, formula Derek, exaspéré. Tu te rends compte de l'histoire que tu me fais juste parce que je veux qu'elle dorme ici ?**

**- J'en suis en droit me semble-t-il. De plus, si tu nous la faisons dormir ici, nous risquons peut-être d'avoir des ennuis. **

Derek fait son lâche et sort de la maison. Il est étonné de me voir encore là.

**- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir, se faire d'excuses !**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Je ne veux pas être une raison de dispute. Retourne avec elle, je me débrouillerais seule.**

**- Peu importe, je ne peu pas te laisser, tu n'es pas en sécurité pour moi.**

**- Tu t'en foutais complètement de moi, jusqu'à ce que je vienne sonner à ta porte ! Je ne serais pas venue, tu aurais vécu ta vie tout à fait normalement.**

Il n'avait pas aimé ma dernière réplique. Il venait de froncer les sourcils.

**- Je suis sorti pour m'excuser et te proposer mon aide ! **

**- Si c'est pour que ça crée des histoires avec ta copine, là, laisse tomber, sincèrement.**

Je prends ma valise, et commence à partir, il me retient sous la pluie, alors que je suis déjà bien trempée.

**- Ne refuse pas mon aide, s'il te plait, m'implora Derek. **

**- Ta copine ne sera pas d'accord.**

**- Viens quand même à la maison ! Dit-il avec une petite moue triste. **

**- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, soupirais-je.**

**- Je t'emmène de force alors !**

Il me tire part le bras et m'attire jusqu'à l'intérieur de son appartement, refermant aussitôt la porte à clef. Sa petite amie qui était dans la cuisine, se préparant un petit encas pour décompresser de ce moment désagréable, revint dans le salon, espérant que son Derek est prit la bonne décision, mais me voyant en sa compagnie, se fut une désillusion complète.

**- Je m'en vais, fis-je, sentant déjà la tension monter entre elle et moi, lorsqu'elle me vit chez eux.**

Il était hors de question pour Derek que je m'en aille, il tient avec force mon bras pour que je reste. Je ne veux pas subir les foudres de cette dame qui se trouvait devant moi et se retenait de ne pas me frapper vu la colère qui se lisait sur son visage.

**- Je prends le risque si le criminel sait que nous l'avons chez nous. Je ne peux pas la laisser dehors sans sécurité !**

**- Tu n'as cas l'emmener à la maison des SDF, protesta-t-elle, décidée. **

**- Là-bas non, elle ne sera pas tranquille, avec tous les bourrés qu'il y a et les possibles violeurs.**

**- Je suis sûre qu'elle serait se défendre seule !**

**- Derek, je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennuis, rappelais-je, détestant créer des tensions. **

**- Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles !**

**- Dans ce cas, je m'en vais, déclara-t-elle.**

Derek et moi nous nous dévisageons, elle fila dans leur chambre. Je me sens mal de l'avoir éjecté comme ça, sans que je n'ai rien fais, je n'aurais probablement pas du venir. On ne se connait pas, et elle doit penser que j'essaie de m'immiscer dans leur vie privée, même si ça n'est pas de ma faute. Je comprends aussi sa réaction, d'où le fait que je souhaitais me retirer aussitôt, j'aurais du partir dès que celle-ci m'avait claqué la porte au nez, maintenant, j'allais devoir faire en sorte qu'ils se rabibochent, sinon, elle m'en voudrait pour longtemps, et si j'étais amenée à la croiser, nous vivrons dans le stresse et l'incompréhension, et je déteste ça. Quel image me donnera-t-elle au près des autres ? Est-ce qu'elle irait tout balancer ? Derek est-il réellement prêt à prendre ce genre de risques en plus de l'interdiction de me loger ?

**- Il faut que je sorte prendre ma valise, réclamais-je à ce dernier qui est déçu. **

**- Je vais te la récupérer.**

Avait-il peur de me voir partir si je sortais récupérer ma valise ? Du moins, c'est c'était mon intention, mais il ne me croit pas.

Ma valise enfin là, au sec, légèrement humide, j'attends les ordres de Derek et que la tempête passe. Je préfère me faire petite et discrète, afin d'éviter les foudres de la chérie de ce dernier. Elle descend avec ses affaires, habillée et prête à s'en aller.

**- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais Emily ?**

**- Tout à fait certaine. Je ne resterais pas avec elle. **

**- Mais est-ce vraiment à cause de la mission qu'elle te dérange ?**

Apparemment, Derek voyait clair dans le jeu d'Emily. Je ne la dérangeais peut-être pas qu'à cause de cette fichue mission.

**- Que vas-tu imaginer ? Je pensais juste que tu m'écouterais. Tu ne l'as pas fais, tout simplement !**

**- J'aimerais tellement te retenir, mais tel que je te connais, quand tu as prise une décision...**

**- C'est ça, coupa Emily.**

**- Tu reviens quand tu veux à la maison, mais ne dis pas que c'est finit entre nous juste pour ça.**

**- Nous verrons bien, il faut que je réfléchisse, murmure-t-elle, prenant ses valises dans ses mains.**

**- Je t'accompagne à ta voir, laisse-moi t'aider !**

Elle ne refuse pas son aide. Il prend tout son temps pour lui dire au revoir, ne désirant pas qu'elle s'en aille. Nous sommes deux à nous en vouloir pour la situation actuelle, plus moi que lui.

Il rentre à la maison, dépité. C'est fou ce que je m'en veux.

**- Tu n'aurais pas du me forcer à habiter chez toi. Maintenant, je vais culpabiliser. **

**- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, je pense, que tôt ou tard, on aurait finit par se disputer ! Mais changeons de sujet. Tu dors dans ma chambre, je squatterais le canapé.**

**- Non, on fait l'inverse !**

**- Tu es mon invitée, ne discute pas.**

Après la visite de son grand appartement, il défait mes affaires avec moi pour les ranger dans des placards où il fait de la place. Mon envie de le tuer sur son premier refus de me prendre, venait de partie en un rien de temps en fumée.

Lorsque je fus plus apte à être reçue, je me sentis plus à l'aise avec mes nouveaux vêtements propres et secs. Il me fait m'asseoir dans la cuisine telle un chef de l'armée qui dirige ses pions. Monsieur avait l'envie de me préparer un petit diner, afin de me redonner des forces, il voulait que je me sente comme chez moi.

**- Tu ne devrais pas te donner autant de mal pour moi tu sais.**

Il se contente de me sourire. D'un côté, j'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvé un toit, seulement sans argents, je ne pouvais pas lui proposer mon aide pour les courses. Il ne me restait plus que le ménage en guise de remerciement ou encore faire la cuisine, quand il rentre du travail. Cette situation, ne durerait que le temps d'un moins, quand je trouverais un appartement et que j'aurais mes premiers salaires, je ne serais plus dépendante de lui.

**- Je suppose que tu veux te coucher après diner ?**

**- Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution, j'ai passé la plus horrible journée de ma vie en 30 ans d'existence. J'avais déjà touché le fond, mais pas à ce point là. **

**- Nous avons un point commun sur la pire journée que nous passons.**

**- Mais pour toi, c'est entièrement de ma faute !**

**- Arrête avec ça.**

Le repas fait, il s'installe en face de moi pour me tenir compagnie.

**- Je me serais vraiment sentit mal si je te savais dehors. **

**- Comme je te l'ai dis, si tu n'avais pas accepté, j'aurais passé ma nuit sous la pluie, même sans ton aide. J'ai demandé à tous les autres, mais tous m'ont répondu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, soit à cause de l'ordre qu'Hotchner avait donné, soit parce qu'ils étaient avec leur conjoint. **

**- Mais je ne savais pas, que toi, tu étais avec Emily !**

**- Presque personne ne le sait au boulot, il n'y a que Rossi, Garcia et Hotchner qui sont au courant. Ils ne savent pas que nous nous voyons souvent. **

**- Je suis terriblement désolée de gâcher votre soirée !**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ce qui compte pour moi maintenant, c'est que tu es en sécurité et je suis très content que tu es pensé à venir me voir.**

**- J'avais tout de même longuement hésité !**

J'engloutis rapidement mon assiette, mourant de faim, cela faisait depuis quelques heures, que je n'avais pas mangé, mon vente criait famine, mais je ne pouvais rien acheter pour le calmer. Grâce à Derek, je pouvais me nourrir tranquillement sans me soucier de ce problème. Nous allons juste devoir garder secret cette histoire, Derek allait trouver le moyen de tenir sa langue. C'est pour notre bien à tous les deux.

**- Il faut que tu me dises, ce que je peux faire, pour te remercier de m'héberger. Veux-tu que je fasse les courses et le ménage ?**

**- Nous verrons ça plus tard, nous ne sommes pas à la minute près. As-tu finis ?**

Je confirme sa dernière question, il pose tout dans l'évier. Il m'entraine jusque dans la chambre.

**- Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, réveil-moi d'accord ?**

**- J'y penserais !**

Il était évident que je solliciterais que très rarement son aide, c'était déjà beaucoup ce qu'il faisait pour moi.

Il s'approche de moi et me fait un tendre bisou avec une douce caresse sur le visage. Son portable vibre.

**- Emily est bien rentré chez elle, s'exclame-t-il, soulagé.**

Il me laisse sur ses mots.

Je sursaute, me réveillant péniblement. Je venais de faire un terrible cauchemar, même s'il n'était pas plus pire que ce que je vivais en ce moment. Je dévale les marches pour me diriger jusqu'au salon où j'entendis la télévision. Je m'avance doucement vers le canapé, et observa un Derek endormi. Je me retourne pour me retirer, malheureusement, avec ma chance du débutant, mon genou se cogne contre une table. Mon « Aïe ! » le réveilla.

**- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se levant de son futur lit.**

**- C'est juste un peu douloureux, mais ça va passer, merci ! Répondis-je, en me redressant tout en massant l'endroit où je m'étais cognée.**

**- Pourquoi t'es-tu levée ?**

**- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Mais par compte, moi, je t'ai réveillé. Excuse-moi !**

**- Arrête de t'excuser toutes les deux minutes, marmonna-t-il. **

Un blanc prend place entre nous.

**- Tu ne veux pas dormir dans ta chambre ? Proposais-je, trouvant ça injuste pour lui.**

**- Tu es l'invitée, tu as plus le droit que moi de dormir dans mon lit !**

**- Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as cas dormir avec moi.**

Il fut surpris. C'était juste comme ça, il n'est pas obligé de se passer quelque chose, lorsque nous dormons dans le même lit et que nous ne sommes que des amis.

**- Tu le veux vraiment ?**

**- Cela ne me dérange absolument pas.**

**- Mais tu sais, que par respect pour Emily, je ne peux pas le faire ?**

**- Ah, oui, je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses refuser. Même s'il ne se passera rien !**

**- Même si, rien ne se passe...**

**- Je ne te dérange plus, je retourne me coucher alors ! Enfin, je vais essayer.**

**- Bonne nuit, m'envoya-t-il, spontanément. **

Je lui fais un salue de la main avant de monter. C'était tout à fait respectable de sa part de refuser ma demande. Nous devions dès à présent, mettre un terme à notre tactilité que nous avions installé pendant un an. Ça allait être difficile pour moi, de passer de tout à rien avec lui, nous étions encore très proche jusqu'à l'anniversaire de mes un an. Mais si s'était pour le bien de son couple, je n'avais pas le choix de sacrifier amitié rapprochée.


	6. Chapter 5

J'aime pas du tout ce chapitre mais il faut que je le mette, sinon je ne peux pas avancer dans l'histoire. Je vous le poste, mais je verrais plus tard si je le réécris ou pas. Dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez.

/chapitre 5/

Cela fait une semaine maintenant que je vis chez Derek temporairement. Emily ne lui a toujours pas donné de nouvelles en ce qui concerne leur relation. J'ai commencé également à mettre de la distance entre lui et moi, de façon à ce que ça règle plus facilement son histoire d'amour.

J'ai pu commencer ma première semaine de travail, tout c'est très bien déroulé, je n'ai pas eu à expliquer ce que je vivais.

Au BAU, ils sont dans l'impasse, ils continuent les recherches et en parallèle, ils faisaient les autres missions, JJ avait prit un arrêt maladie, histoire de ne pas craquer sous ordres de la direction.

Je rentre chez Derek, il est là, m'attendant devant la télévision. Je lui raconte ma journée.

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu rentré si tôt ?

- Nous n'avons pas de missions, et nous n'arrivons pas à trouver notre kidnapper. Pourtant, je suis sur qu'il est tout proche.

Un soupire sort de ma bouche. Emily rentrait aussi chez elle, lorsqu'elle tomba brutalement sur le sol inconscient et qu'elle se réveilla près du reste de la famille Jarreau.

- Où suis-je ? Bégaya-t-elle, la tête dans les vapes.

- Nous ne savons pas, ça fait plus ou moins une semaine que nous sommes là. Comment va Jennifer ? Interrogea la voix d'un homme qui lui est familier.

- Elle est malheureuse, parvient-elle à dire, discernant peu à peu les silhouettes qui éteint près d'elle.

Une porte s'ouvrit et des pas se firent entendre jusqu'à elle. Elle sentir les sangles qui l'attachaient, se serrer d'avantage.

- Vous me faites mal... Et qui êtes-vous ?

Sa seule réponse fut un ricanement de la part de l'homme avant qu'il ne les quitte. L'homme s'approche de son téléphone.

- Allô monsieur Rossi ? Vous seriez ravis d'apprendre que je détiens une de vos collègues. C'est si facile pour moi de les avoir.

Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à Rossi de répondre, qu'il coupe court à la discussion. Il ne lui avait pas dis qui il avait prit cette fois. Il convoque toute l'équipe pour voir qui manquerait à l'appel.

- Je dois y aller Melinda, Rossi à besoin de nous, je te tiendrais au courant quand je rentrerais, annonça Derek.

Il va pour m'embrasser sur la joue, mais je le rejette, ce qui le surprend.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la seule façon pour toi de récupérer Emily.

- Mais je...

- File !

Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Quand il entre dans au bureau, Hotchner s'excuse au près de Derek de l'évincer de la mission, mais qu'il a le droit de rester avec eux au BAU. Deux membres maintenant ne faisaient plus partie de la mission. Les voilà diminués. Leur chef suprême allait les aider. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il ne souhaitait pas rester les bras croisés. Il ne dit rien et se contente de rentrer chez lui.

Je suis en train de préparer quelque chose à la cuisine quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je sors légèrement de mon lieu de travail, pas encore partie pour le vrai, lorsque je vois Derek arriver.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas aller au travail ?

- On a un problème, je suis évincé de la mission.

- A cause de l'homme anonyme ?

- Non, parce qu'il a enlevé aussi Emily et vu que ça me touche de trop près, ils préfèrent ne pas avoir de problèmes en plus, si jamais je pète les plombs pour n'importe quelle raison.

- Ah mince, je suis désolée pour toi ! On ne sait toujours pas qui est le mec d'ailleurs ?

- Malheureusement non.

- Tu as faim ? Je suis en train de faire un déjeuner avant d'aller au travail !

- C'est vraiment gentille, mais ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Je comprends !

Je retourne à mon occupation et déjeune tranquillement avec lui avant de prendre la direction du travail. Derek me retient par le bras et je fais volte face.

- Tu feras attention quand tu seras dehors ? Je ne veux pas que ce malade s'attaque à toi aussi, il en a déjà fais beaucoup.

- Je ferais attention, promis !

Il va pour m'embrasser amicalement sur la joue, mais je recule. Il soupire face à ma réaction et me laisse partir au travail.

En marchant, je ne peux m'empêcher de rêvasser, remerciant encore intérieurement Derek de m'avoir logé le temps que l'affaire se règle. Alors que je suis à mi-chemin, un homme surgit devant moi, tâché de sang, demandant mon aide.

- Ma voiture est là-bas, sur le parking du magasin. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

Comme je suis serviable, je ne peux m'empêcher de refuser sa proposition et l'accompagne jusqu'à la voiture.

- Vous savez, vous devriez aller à l'hôpital pour voir si vous n'avez pas de blessures profondes.

- Je crois que ça ira, je vais avoir mon infermière personnelle maintenant.

Disait-il avant de se lever avec une aiguille et de me la planter dans le bras. En quelques secondes, mes yeux se ferment et je n'entends plus ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe, tellement ça s'est passé si vite. Mon corps sent juste que nous roulons.

- Allez mademoiselle, on se réveille, entendais-je, ressentant des douleurs un peu partout.

Je peine à reprendre mes forces, mes yeux arrivent petits à petits à se rouvrir. Je finis enfin par apercevoir que je n'étais pas seule. Emily, le fils et le mari et Jennifer étaient avec moi, ainsi que notre homme. J'essaie de bouger avec le peu de force que je retrouve, mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis attachée de partout afin que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir à tout moment.

- Ah, enfin vous êtes réveillée.

- Où suis-je ?

- Votre question est très drôle, dit-il, se tournant vers les autres.

- Maintenant que j'ai la personne qu'il me faut, je vais devoir relâcher deux personnes.

- Relâchez le mari et le fils de ma collègue, je pense que c'est elle qui a le plus besoin de revoir, suggéra-t-il.

- Choix très judicieux. Je vais le faire.

Il annonce pour de bon, qu'il doit faire un échange de personne, étant donné qu'il a celle qu'il voulait. Ils se donnent rendez-vous pour la fin de journée. L'homme demande à ce que ça soit Jarreau qui vienne récupérer sa famille, seule, sans armes et sans protections. Rossi accepte, espérant ne pas se faire berner pour cette fois.

Ils prennent toutes les précautions nécessaires, de façon à ce que JJ n'est aucun problèmes et que ça ne soit pas une rumeur sur l'échange de personnes. JJ reste stoïque, préférant attendre le moment où elle serrera sa famille dans ses bras.

Ils sont prêts, lorsqu'ils vont à l'endroit voulu de leur homme, les deux Jarreau tant attendu sont biens présents. Ils attendent un instant avant qu'elle vienne reprendre ce qui lui appartient. Une fois que se fut bon, JJ court vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras. Elle en profite longuement de ce moment, qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir depuis plusieurs jours. Elle est heureuse de voir qu'ils vont tout de même très bien, malgré quelques égratignures superflues que leur médecin de travail soignera rapidement. Elle les ramène près du chef Hotchner et de Rossi.

- Avez-vous vu à quoi il ressemblait ?

- Oui, mais nous ne l'avons jamais vu avant, fit le mari de Jennifer, qu'elle ne lâchait plus.

- Il va falloir que vous nous racontiez en détails tout ce que vous savez, indiqua Hotchner.

- Très bien, mais j'aimerais vous dire avant qu'une autre personne nous a rejoint en cours de route. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a relâchés et qu'il a dit qu'il avait enfin la personne qu'il cherchait, ajouta Mr Jarreau.

- Vous devez parler d'Emily ? Demanda Rossi, intrigué.

- Non, d'une autre femme, affirma-t-il.

- Vous l'aviez déjà vu cette femme ? Continua Rossi.

- Je l'ai croisé une fois l'an dernier, je crois qu'elle fait partie de votre équipe.

- Seriez-vous la reconnaitre si nous vous montrons des photos de notre équipe ?

- Je pense que oui, même s'il faisait très sombre.

Aussitôt arrivé au BAU, ils entrainent Mr Jarreau dans le bureau de Hotchner, pendant que Jennifer se charge de garder son fils dans une pièce à part, pour récupérer des informations sur ce qu'il se souviendrait. Ils regardent page, par page, toutes les photos de membre que le groupe a eu depuis le début, des fois qu'elle serait plus ancienne.

- Stop, c'est elle, fit-il, les arrêtant juste à temps avant que Rossi tournent la page.

- En es-tu sûr ? Insista Hotchner.

- Tout à fait certain, confirma Mr Jarreau, pointant la photo plusieurs fois avec son doigt.

- Il n'a rien dit après sur le fait qu'elle pourrait lui être utile ? Persista Rossi, pour avoir le plus d'informations possible sur leur inconnu.

- Il n'a rien dit, juste que « s'était celle qu'il lui fallait ».

- Serais-tu capable de le d écrire à notre dessinateur ? Répondit Rossi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci beaucoup, je vais appeler tout le monde Rossi, révéla Hotchner.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde est présent. Hotchner n'y va pas par quatre chemin, Derek n'ose plus se prononcer, de peur d'envenimer la situation. Leur chef, pense que cet homme a une dent contre moi. Ils ont semble-t-il commencé à cerner le personne, au fur et à mesure de ce que Mr Jarreau leur avait dis. Ils demandent à ce que Jennifer fasse une interview com, pour expliquer au monde entier quel profile il recherche, et de diffuser officiellement le portrait robot qu'ils ont pu tirer.

JJ se charge rapidement de faire passer l'annonce dans les médias qui la relayent immédiatement. Derek qui était resté silencieux depuis qu'il était retourné au boulot, Hotchner s'enquiert de lui demander s'il supporte toute cette pression autour de deux filles qu'il apprécie.

- Ca va aller Derek ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne nous en veux pas de t'avoir écarté de la mission ?

- Je ne crois pas, au début je vous en voulais un peu, mais je me doute que c'est pour mon bien.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Melinda avant qu'elle ne se fasse capturer ?

Il doute sur la réponse qu'il doit donner à son supérieur. Le prendrait-il mal s'il lui disait la vérité ? Déjà que s'était de sa faute si je n'étais plus là, il aurait préféré rester à l'appartement ou au pire, il aurait du se proposer pour l'accompagner jusqu'à son travail, vu le malheur qui s'acharnait en ce moment sur l'équipe, après la famille Jarreau et Emily. Il aurait dû y penser qu'une autre personne dans le groupe allait elle subir.

- Pour être honnête, je l'ai hébergé chez moi.

- Tu en avais l'interdiction Derek, rugit-il.

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dehors sans sécurité et sans savoir comment elle se serait nourrit. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était à la maison. Ca a dû se passer lorsqu'elle est allée à son travail.

- Tu m'as désobéis Derek, souffla-t-il.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu résister !

- A force de jouer les supers héros, ça finira par te retomber dessus.

- Ca a déjà commencé, Emily a mal prit le fait que je la laisse entrer chez nous, elle était contre aussi. Résultat, elle est prisonnière et elle me fait la tête.

Hotchner secoue négativement la tête, un peu déçue de son camarade, mais étonnement, il s'y attendait.


	7. Chapter 6

NOTE : Certains chapitres risquent d'être courts, je vous préviens que c'est tout à fait normal.

Chapitre 6

Emily et moi sommes toutes les deux coincées encore avec ce fou, nous ne savons pas par quel moyen nous arrivons à garder notre calme, alors que nous savons que nous pouvons être blessées à tout moment, voir même mourir.

- Tu m'en veux pour la dernière fois ? Demandais-je, n'attendant aucune réponse positive de sa part.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Fit cette dernière, haussant un sourcil.

- Lorsque Derek m'a invité à passer quelques temps chez lui, alors que vous n'étiez pas autorisés.

- A quoi ça t'avancerait de savoir ce que je pense à ce sujet-là ?

- Vu que nous sommes dans une situation délicate, je me demandais si nous ne pouvions pas faire la paix.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants pour ce qui est de faire la paix !

- Si c'est à cause de Derek, tu sais, je te le laisse...

- Derek n'est pas un jouet !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, juste que si tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et moi, sache qu'il n'y a rien, et que je ne désire pas te le piquer, si c'est ce que tu as pensé de moi. Je n'ai pas envie que ça bousille notre relation toi et moi en tant que collègues.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? De toute façon, tu ne travailles plus chez nous !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai entendu notre kidnapper en parler, en haut, il y a quelques jours.

Il n'y avait donc aucunes possibilités pour arranger nos mauvais rapports ? Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer le reste du temps avec elle, sous une tension inutile.

La porte s'ouvre, leur homme apparait de nouveau, mais cette fois accompagné de deux amis à lui, sacrément baraqués, l'un d'eux, portant une caméra. Ils allument la lumière, laissant apparaitre seulement le visage de leur ravisseur. Ils installent leur caméra en face de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Nous allons dire un petit bonjour à vos amis !

Lorsque tout est prêt, pendant qu'au BAU, tous continuent de chercher, leur écran géant se met en route, nous montrant tous les deux. Notre homme met à son tour une cagoule avant de se mettre devant l'objectif. L'équipe de profileur, s'arrêtent et regardent l'écran.

- Bonjour mes amis, j'espère que vous allez bien. Pour être sur que nous soyons bien en contact, j'ai piraté vos téléphones, ils sont tous liés au miens, ainsi, nous pourrons nous parler plus facilement.

- Comment fait-il tout ça ? Protesta l'agent Hotchner. Garcia, trouves-nous quelque chose.

- Je n'y arrive pas, ils ont bloqué tout le system.

- Prend-le temps, demande de l'aide si tu as besoin !

Le téléphone sonne, Hotchner décroche et le met sur haut parleur.

- Inutile, Garcia perd du temps, nous avons réussit à tout pirater.

- Nous avions fait ce que vous nous aviez demandé.

- Inutile, vous avez fait tout ça pour rien, j'ai ce qu'il me faut.

- L'agent Prentiss et Shelley vous sont utiles ? Pour ?

- C'est à vous de le deviner malheureusement.

- Qu'allez-vous faire à nos deux agents ?

- Vous souhaitez réellement savoir ? Vous savez que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

Hotchner se tait. Comprenant le silence d'Hotch', il prend la caméra et ordonne aux deux hommes de me prendre de force.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Laissez-là tranquille, s'égosilla Emily.

Même si cette jeune femme ne la portait pas dans son cœur, elle était humaine et respectueuse envers les personnes, et n'aimerait pas qu'on fasse du mal à quelqu'un. Nous montons dans des endroits que je n'avais pas encore vu, ayant été dans le coma pendant ce temps là. Derek qui lui continue de regarder l'écran géant, appelle Garcia pour savoir ce qu'elle trouvait.

Garcia : Je suis là chéri !

Derek : Eh Baby Girl, où en es-tu ?

Garcia : Je suis vraiment bloquée pour le moment, je ne trouve aucune solution, tout semble piraté et c'est quelqu'un de haut niveau qui s'en est chargé. On est deux à travailler dessus.

Derek : Fait tout ce que tu peux Baby et ne nous laisses pas sans nouvelles !

Garcia : Je ferais de mon mieux Derek, je comprends que ça puisse t'agacer cette situation.

Il raccroche et reporte toute son attention sur nos moindre faits et gestes. Nous arrivons dans un énorme garage où un cercueil sobre et sombre. Comprenant ce qu'il va m'arriver, je commence alors à paniquer, ne souhaitant pas me rendre dans cet objet. Pour montrer mon désaccord, je me débats de toutes mes forces, mais ils avaient prévu le coup, l'un d'eux sortit une seringue et me piqua avec. En quelques secondes, je perdis connaissance. Sous les regards de mes collègues, ils me posent dans ce cercueil et font une visite guidée, expliquant quelques systèmes importants pour eux, pour la suite de l'évènement.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, des capteurs et des caméras y sont incorporés, s'ils sont là, je vous l'expliquerais plus tard.

- Pourquoi des tuyaux sont sur les côtés ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces malles métalliques ?

- C'est la surprise du chef. Bientôt vous saurez à quoi servirons ces malles.

L'écran s'éteint quand le cercueil se referme sur moi. Mécontent, Hotchner balance à son tour un tas de papiers par terre qu'il tenait dans son autre main, pendant qu'il fouinait dedans.

- Bon sang, pourquoi ne trouvons-nous pas qui est cet homme ?

- Nous devrions interroger tous les amis de Melinda et d'Emily, peut-être que ça nous aiderais.

Ils sortent mon dossier, Hotchner et Rossi se focalisent sur la totalité de mon passé. A la suite de cette première recherche, Hotchner ordonne à Derek et à Emily d'aller rendre visite à une de mes amies, une fois que Garcia leur a donné l'adresse.


End file.
